Torturing Shinji kun
by TheReasonforYourNightmares
Summary: No pairings, Shinji meets a girl whose main purpose is to... well torture him mentally for three days straight... or until he goes insane, which ever comes first. Let the fun begin....
1. Chapter 1

W00t my first Pokemon fanfic, so excited... just a little thing about Shinji meeting a girl whose job it is to torture him for three days straight.

* * *

Chapter 1; Beginning of the Torture.

"Oi. Oi, you with the purple hair!!"

Shinji turned around, wondering why at first, but then again, the same squeaky annoying girl voice that was calling him for the last hour and a half was irritating him, so he just figured now was the perfect time to tell her to fuck off before he unleashed Dodaitose on her ass and…

"What do you want?"

The girl was a few inches taller then him, flatchested, with long black hair and interested orange eyes.

"Hi!" A few awkward seconds passed and all was silent. Finally, thinking that the girl didn't want anything more then just to say hi… FOR NO APPARENT REASON… he simply turned around and began to walk away.

"Oi, oi, wait up…" She followed him again. Fed up, Shinji turned around.

"What do you want?" He asked cruelly, staring at her. The response she gave immediately made him hate her more. She just smiled… like that idiot Satoshi.

"I was only wondering…" She assumed a cute pose, sticking out a foot and raising a hand to her mouth. "If you were Shinji?" Saying this, she leaned in closer towards him, closing the distance between their faces to mere inches. She had long eye brows and thick full red lips. Immediately uncomfortable, Shinji stepped back.

"So, what if I am?" He said, trying to not show her his uneasiness.

"Oh, goody, I've finally found you…" Seeing the hint of confusion run across his face that was immediately covered up by his tough-guy façade, she replied, "Oh, silly me, I guess I should explain… My name is Sunaro, I'm from the Intensified Illusions, and my job is to-."

"Intensified Illusions?" Shinji questioned. "As in that company that sends out people to do strange jobs?" She nodded. "I didn't send for anyone, so what do you want?"

"Well, you didn't send for me, true, but someone did."

"Who?"

"Can't tell you, it is classified information." She said cutely, resuming her cute pose. "By the way, to finish what I was saying, my job is to-…" She had raised her finger and was about to go into all details of her 'job' when she was interrupted by noticing that Shinji was walking away. "H-HEY!! WAIT UP!!" She ran after him.

"Go away," He shouted cruelly, glaring back at her. She scowled, crossing her arms, stopping in her tracks. He was too far ahead anyway.

-Nagisa City Pokèmon Center-

Shinji sat down at the booth slowly, drinking a cup of coffee.. Once he was finished, he would resume training.

"Hey, it's Shinji!!" A voice said from behind him...

He turned around to spot Satoshi and the rest of the gang. "What do you want??" He asked annoyed.

"We are just saying hi, you don't be so tight." Satoshi said, smiling brightly; Shinji felt sick looking at it. It reminded him too much of that weird girl Sunaro... And Kami, did he hate them both.

He finished his drink and was about to leave them when, and of all the rotten luck in the world, and to which he cursed the Kami's for, SHE appeared again. "Oh, there you are Shinji, I was looking all over for you…"

The whole group of Satosh, Hikari, Takeshi, and Pikachu stared blankly at this strange scene. It was only strange because Sunaro had grabbed Shinji's arm in a girly, girlfriend type way, as to which Shinji was desperately trying to pull himself out of.

"Let go of me, now!!" He said, making sure his voice held hints of anger and fury. Yet Sunaro paid no attention. In fact, she squeezed even harder.

"Hay, Shinji-kun, are they your friends?" She eyed Hikari, then turned to whisper into Shinji's ear. "That blue-haired girl is hot, you should date her…"

Upon hearing this, Shinji flipped out. "NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!"

"Really??" She asked, wondering to herself why someone like Shinji would pass up a perfectly cute and good-looking girl like that. "Well why not??"

"Because I don't like her at all."

"Oh…. OOOOHHHHHH…. I get it." Shinji sighed, finally, maybe now she will leave him alone. Cough–yeahright-cough. "Okay then, the short, black-haired boy is perfectly fine too.

"What the hell are you talking about??" He stared at her, trying to figure out what she had just implied.

"Huh?? But you just said you were into guys so…" She cut off as she saw SHinji's reaction. He just stared at her eerily, wondering why he didn't just strangle her right at that moment. In fact, he was getting so mad that a few veins were popping on his forehead.

"I SAID NO SUCH THING!!" He shouted, the vein growing twice in size.

"Yes you did, stop being so boring…"

"I said that I didn't like that girl, I never said anything about liking guys."

"Well if you don't like girls, then you like guys."

"I do not like guys…"

"Do you like either??"

"NO!!"

"Okay then, you are confused!!"

Shinji didn't respond to this comment and just looked away.

With Takashi, Hikari and Satoshi,

"Um, what's going on??" Satoshi asked, majorly confused as to why a HOT girl was with Shinji.

"It's just not fair." Takashi replied, sobbing into his arm, sulking over why the hot girl wasn't with him.

"Did Shinji-san get a girlfriend??" Hikari thought out loud, yet immediately blocked that from her mind. "What a scarring image."

"STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU FREAKING BITCH!!"

"Aww, but why? I'm only trying to do my job, are you hating me for it Shinji-kun??" Her eyes widened and she pouted, letting her mouth tremor.

"Because you're a pain in the ass… now get that retarded look off your face."

"You know what Shinji-kun…" She began and he, ten feet away now turned and faced her.

"I'm sure you will tell me." He challenged her.

"Good, cause I'm only going to say this once and only once." And she proceeded to say the most outrageos thing that Shinji had heard from her the whole day.

"Shinji…. You need to get laid."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone srry for not updating this story for such a while, but I finally got it,

Warning; Sunaro gets very exited and Graphic in the chap...

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the 493 (Can't believe they got that much) Pokemon or any of the Pokemon humans...

* * *

Previously;

"Shinji…. You need to get laid."

Chapter two; Dirty Jokes…

"W-what?!" Shinji almost screamed as he stared at Sunaro, his face flushed and he raised a hand to his face. His chest pounded and a sick feeling emerged in his stomach. In fact, he was beginning to feel nauseous.

"I said that you need to get laid Shinji-kun!!" Sunaro repeated, smiling as if though she had just told him that he had won 100 million poke-yen. In other words her voice remained the same as well as her demeanor, preppy and bright. He just continued to stare at her. "Oh, do you not know what that means?" An amused smile brightened her face. "You're innocence is so adorable. Well, it simply means that you have to-."

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!!" He shouted loudly, startling her. His face was a bright red and he had a huge frown on his face.

She whimpered, staring at him with her lip pouting. Tears were forming in her eyes and she whimpered again. "You, you are so mean, Shinji-kun. Yelling at a young innocent girl so aggressively." Then she began to cry, which Shinji knew to be outrageously fake. "No wonder you can't get a girl." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. Moments later, when she looked up, she was back to her old self, smiling widely. "But me on the other hand…" She smirked…

And wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging onto him, her lips inches away from his ear, whispering seductively…

"…I love it."

Shinji just stared at her, his eyebrow twitching every few seconds and his expression screamed that he was extremely irritated.

"Ge- GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!" He shouted, shoving her off, the ricochet of that movement caused both teens to fall on their butts. He continued to stare at her as his cheek remained a somewhat red, his shoulders tensed, and his mouth opened, teeth gritted. Then he realized…

Satoshi and the gang had seen it all…

"Oi, Shinji, who is she?" Satoshi asked, obviously asking a question that the others had wanted answered as well...

"An annoying zit that won't leave me alone," Shinji answered, looking away from them, wondering why he answered in the first place.

"Gawd Shinji-kun… you're so mean… you're never going to get a girl if you act like this…"

"You went over that…" Shinji said…

"I know…" Sunaro answered looking away… then a thought popped into he mind… "Shinji-kun… why are you so mean??"

"Because I just am…"

"I see… are you sure that's the reason…" Her face had softened and she had started talking in a serious manner…

"You asked me, of course it is…"

"Really… I was thinking…" It sounded like it was meant to be serious… but a huge smirk had found its way onto her lips… "It might have been because of your sexual inadequacies…"

"Wha-What??" Shinji gagged…

"I'm questioning you masculinity…"

"Why??"

"Cause maybe the reason that you can't get laid is because you are lacking…"

"Lacking... what?"

"Well… plenty of things… muscles, emotions, personality... height…" To which Shinji clenched his fists, and she smirked mockingly looking down at him… "And the number one thing…" She paused once more and her eyes wondered lower…

"A penis…"

To which Shinji turned bright red and subconsciously moved his arms to cover up his pants…

"What the FUCK??" He shouted, his pulse pounded harder. This was the most outrageous thing that she had said this whole time…

Sunaro sighed… "Ah, Shinji-kun… I'm asking if you have a penis or not… Well, you probably do… it's probably just… well… small…"

"I-I- Its NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!" Shinji yelled…

"So it is small…"

"I-Its NOT…"

"How big is it then?"

"That's none of your business."

"So it's small?"

"NO!!"

"Then how big is it?"

"It's none of your business…"

"So you are lying to me?"

"NO!!"

"Then prove it…"

"What?"

"Prove to me that you are not packing light down there…"

"What?" Shinji turned an even deeper red then before.

"Show me…" She paused, dramatically pointing toward his crotch… "That you actually have a penis…"

Now Shinji was completely convinced, this girl was completely out of her Fucking mind…

"Come on Shinji-kun… Let me see it."

* * *

O.O

Sunaro; Gosh Shinji-kun, I'm surprised this whole entire scene hasn't been recorded by some pervert yet...

Shinji; Why would they? You don't have any sex appeal...

Sunaro; Well I would think not... I'm only 13...

Shinji; ... Shit...

Sunaro; Hey, how old are you?

DarkAngel; Last I checked, the same age as Satoshi-kun... (Approx. 14)


	3. Chapter 3

As stated in the two other stories that I updated on the same day, I shall try to update every week... (Remember try!!)

Oh and I don't own Pokemon... But in this, Sunaro is mine and she owns Shinji...

* * *

Chapter 3

"Come on Shinji-kun, please!!"

"Fuck no!"

"But you need to prove-."

"I need to prove nothing."

"So you don't have a penis?"

"I do!"

"Then let me see it."

"NO!"

The scene continued as a whole crowd of random passerbies decided to stop and watch the very awkward (yet hilarious) scene where a very embarrassed and pissed Shinji resisted the very tenacious Sunaro who at the moment was trying to pry off his pants.

"Let go."

"NEVER!! I must see!"

"No you don't."

"You are such a cherry!"

"I don't care! Let go of me."

Finally giving up, Sunaro let go of him and folded her arms, pouting.

Shinji readjusted his belt and looked at her, scowling disgustedly. "Insane bitch..."

"EXCUSE ME??" Sunaro yelled, "What did you just call me?" Her hands were on her hips and she leaned down to look straight into his face.

"I called you an insane bitch." Shinji countered, not backing down from her fierce challenge.

"Shinji-kun... let's get one thing straight." She stood up fully, folding her arms... "First of all..." She cut off as her fist connected with Shinji's jaw, sending the almost shocked young man back ten feet, almost knocking into a very stunned Satoshi. "**I AM NOT INSANE!! I'M UNSTABLE!! THERE IS A GODDAMN DIFFERENCE!!**" She shouted, cracking her knuckles, and then all rage and anger disappeared from her face as she walked toward him and leaned down. "And second of all." She cocked her head to the side and stared blankly at him. "It's not nice to call people a bitch, so we're going to have to work on that attitude of yours..."

"Um... Shinji-san, are you alright??" Satoshi asked, shaking the unmoving lump. A disoriented grunt answered him as Shinji looked up, staring at Sunaro.

"Huh? Shinji-kun? Cooome oooon, I didn't hit you that hard." With this, Shinji started to get up, grunting in an annoyed tone. His lip was bleeding.

"Bitch..." He muttered, lifting himself to his feet.

Sunaro frowned, "Aw, Shinji-kun, we just went over this, it's not nice to call a person a bitch..." She sighed, "But why shall I bother, you're never going to listen to me anyway..." She sighed once again, but then her frown turned into a smile as she said matter-o-factly. "That's right Shinji-kun; we have to reserve a room."

"We?"

"Yep,"

"No."

"Huh?"

"We are not sharing the same room."

"But there's only limited rooms left..."

"I'll sleep outside."

"There's going to be a big storm tonight..."

"I'll sleep in the rain..."

"A snow storm!"

"It is not, this is Nagisa, it only snow's in Kissaki!"

"And?"

"Tobari hardly gets three inches a year..."

"Dammit, you weren't supposed to know that..." Sunaro stuttered, taking out a huge binder and folding to about halfway, "That's unfair, they said you lived in Hakutai!! I was misinformed!!"

"You do realize they are at about the same latitude?"

"Quiet Shinji-kun, I'm pouting!!"

Shinji rolled his eyes, as he walked over to his table and picked up his bag and turned to walk out the door.

"Hey," Sunaro said, grabbing the back of his collar. "Where'd you think you're going, huh?"

"Far away."

"Sorry, but that ain't happening..." She said flatly, pulling him away. "Hey, Satoshi-san, do you know Shinji-kun well?"

"Huh?" Satoshi was taken by surprise, not really sure how she knew his name. "Well, not really that well. All I know is that he's from Tobari, has a brother named Reiji, and is really mean to his Pokèmon..."

Upon saying the latter, it seemed as Sunaro burst into flames and turned to look at Shinji. "I see, do you care to elaborate on that last one Satoshi-san?"

"Umm..." Satoshi began, wondering if he should, "Well, he kinda has a harsh training system and when one of his Pokèmon doesn't match to his standards, he abandons it..."

"I see..."

"Satoshi, I hate you..."

"So, Shinji-kun..." Sunaro looked at him; she really looked like she was on fire. "**SO YOU TREAT YOUR POKEMON LIKE CRAP HUH?? LIKE SLAVES, RIGHT? YOU MAKE THEM CARRY YOU AROUND ON THEIR BACKS LIKE SLAVES, HUH?**"

"Um, Sunaro-san..." Satoshi interrupted... "I never said that..."

"Oh... well, who knows what he knows what he puts them through..." She turned her attention back to Shinji, ho was walking away. "Hey, I'm not finished!!"

"Oh well..."

Grabbing his shirt, Sunaro continued, "**YOU STILL TREAT YOUR POKEMON LIKE UTTER SHIT.** **AND FOR THAT,**" She cut off as she took a deep breath and sighed, calming herself down, then saying as sweetly and loveablely (is that a word?) as she could.

"I'm shall kill you..."

* * *

For those who are confused and used to English dub (DAMN 4Kids), Tell me if you wish to have translations at the end... or beginning... whichever works...

Oh, and does Sunaro seem Mary-sue-ish?? (Friend said that and really confused me...)


	4. Chapter 4

For the whole week, I was like, screw this, I shall change it to updating every friday... I know this isn't friday though...

Disclaimer; I only own Sunaro, who owns for now.

Oh and I don't own Pokemon... (Sobs in corner...)

* * *

Chapter 4:

"I'm going to kill you."

There was a long silence that followed this statement as Satoshi and company just gawked at the known insane- unstable woman.

"Um, Sunaro-san, that's illegal." Satoshi said, holding her back as she was trying to advance toward Shinji, who Takashi was holding back.

"So, what's your point?" Sunaro looked at him curiously. "I've done it plenty of times; no one has ever told me it was that..."

"As I said, you are insane." Shinji muttered, folding his arms.

Sunaro's response was throwing her shoe at him. "**FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME, I AM NOT INSANE, I AM UNSTABLE!!**"

"This is the second time actually..."

"Your counting?" Sunaro stared at him questionably, hands on hips.

"..."

"Okay, now to actually get somewhere... Let's go book a room..." Sunaro said, appearing to float away. "Satoshi-san, would you like to join us?"

"No thanks, we're good..."

"Okay then..." She looked outside, spotting the field that was about a hundred meters away and her mind was off getting a room. "Hey, how about a battle?"

This sparked Satoshi's interest sky high and he couldn't resist. "Hell yeah!!"

"Yay!"

"Have fun," Shinji said turning around, walking away.

"Huh? What are you talking about Shinji-kun? We're having a double battle..."

"Okay…"

"Yep!!"

"Have fun…"

"Huh, where are you going, we're going to be partners…"

"No we're not

"It don't work your way Shinji-kun." Sunaro muttered, glaring at him... "Let's go!!"

"No." Shinji flat out refused, causing Sunaro to cling onto his arm,

Using her teeth.

"Aff bamth og Scinzi-fun, fye woth fet fo..."

(Aww, come on Shinji-kun, I won't let go...)

"Let go of me."

"Foke..."

(Nope)

"What?"

"FOPE!"

(NOPE!)

"How is 'foke' and 'fope' both supposed to become no?"

"Fefas reef as fraged, Scinzi-fun..."

(Because life is strange Shinji-kun...)

"..."

As Shinji tried to pry off her teeth, she bit harder.

Splurt...

A jet of red spurted out of Shinji's arm, splattering all over the floor.

"You idiot!"

"Oops..." Sunaro said, letting go of Shinji's arm, watching the blood gush, and then looked at Shinji blankly. "Oi, if you don't stop that, you shall bleed to death…"

"I'm beginning to wonder if that is such a bad thing."

10 Minutes later: (Ish)

"Okay, let's battle now Shinji-kun!" Sunaro said, watching him as he tightened the bandages around his arm.

"..."

"Shinji-kun?"

"No..." Shinji shook his head once, staring blankly at her.

"**I SHALL BITE YOUR ARM AGAIN!**"

"Fine."

"Yaaaaaay!" Sunaro shouted jumping into the air, then grabbing both Satoshi and Shinji, dragged them both outside. "Well, what's we waiting for?"

In random field:

"Go Pachirisu!" Hikari said, throwing the Pokéball up, revealing the electric type Pokèmon in a shower of sparks.

"Awwwww, its soooo cute!" Sunaro squealed, hearts forming in her eyes, clasping her hands together. "Oh, well I guess it's my turn, go Mizu-chan."

Her Pokéball opened, revealing a small Mizugoro, a blue water Pokèmon that was part of Hoen-Chiho's starter set.

"Let's go Mizu-chan, gotta practice now!"

"Aww, that is so cute," Hikari said, checking her Pokédex.

"Well, my turn now," Satoshi said, "Go Hikozaru." The small fire chimp emerged from the Pokéball, charged up and ready. "Let's win this!!"

"Are you mocking me?" Shinji asked, glaring at Satoshi. Satoshi gulped, but he was interrupted by Sunaro.

"ZOMG!! ITS, ITS..." She had run across the field to within inches of the small fire Pokèmon, picking it up. "IT'S SOOOOOO ADORABLE. SO WARM, SO SOFT, SUCH SPARKLING, SHINY HEALTHY FUR. IT'S SO CUTE. I... I..."

Satoshi smiled slightly, blushing over the many compliments he was receiving. But then,

"I want to eat it."

Now he just gawked, and he ran onto the field snatching the equally stunned Hikozaru from her hands. "I-I'd prefer if you didn't!"

"Can I go now?" Shinji muttered, looking back toward the Pokèmon center, he really had no intentions to battle.

Especially WITH her...

"I will chain you to that tree if you move an unneeded muscle." Sunaro said, her finger pointing towards a random direction.

"There's no tree's over there."

"Huh?" Sunaro asked aloud, looking toward the direction she was pointing. "Oops." She changed her direction to point at the nearest tree, which was fifty yards away.

"Smart."

"Shut up, send out your Pokèmon."

"Fine... Manyura, go." Boringly, he tossed the Pokéball blankly, letting the evolution of Nyura come out.

"-Gasp- A MANYURA!! IT'S SO CUTE." Sunaro said, running toward the very unsuspecting cat Pokèmon and picking it up.

Manyura, who obviously wasn't used of this and was under the impression that this was a attack, instinctively used Ice Claw, slamming Sunaro in the chest, sending her twisting, spinning and flopping onto the very tree that she threatened to chain Shinji to.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"Gosh..."

Hikari, Satoshi and Takashi stared in absolute horror as the smoke cleared.

Shinji watched as well, almost feeling amazed. But the attack, no matter how powerful it had become, was still a disappointment.

For one thing,

"Why didn't it kill her?" The question was towards the panicking Manyura, who was sweating bullets over the fact that it had just attacked a human, and it had no idea how its trainer would react.

"Manyu??" The stunned Pokèmon gawked at its trainer. Never had it gotten questioned by Shinji like that. And never had he expected any attack to kill anything.

Sunaro laid upside-down on the tree, obviously unconscious.

"Um... is she okay?"

"I really hope not."

"That's not very nice Shinji-kun." Sunaro said, her voice coming from behind all of them.

All three trainers spun around, taking double takes toward the tree where Sunaro just was to where she now sat on the grass behind them with a very unhappy Manyura in her arms.

"Right Manyu-chan?"

"Manyu..." The obviously annoyed and uncomfortable Pokèmon grumbled, folding its claws.

"Manyura, feel free to attack her." Shinji instructed.

"Manyura!" The cat Pokèmon argued, standing up abruptly.

"Don't give me that!"

"Manyu..."

"What a heated argument..." Sunaro commented, picking up the already pissed off Manyura and cuddled it, rubbing her cheek against the back of its head.

"Man, Manyu!!" The Pokèmon exclaimed, kicking and trying to wriggle out of the tight grip. It never liked to be cuddled or picked up, so right now, its whole body had become tense.

"This is for before Manyu-chan... Now calm down." Sunaro said, holding the still struggling cat Pokèmon. "Jeez Manyu-chan, you're so tense, probably like Shinji-kun will be tonight in bed."

"Manyu?"

"Stop talking like you're actually going to be there!"

"Oh, but I shall!"

"Not in this lifetime."

"Oh, well I guess we shall die..."

"What?"

"Exactly!!"

With that, Sunaro jumped up, still holding Manyura in her arms, hopping across the field to where she had been standing minutes before.

All the way singing 'Oh, I'm a happy little grasshopper.' Or something else bizarre related to it.

"I'm going back to the Pokèmon center now." Shinji said, taking a step towards the building.

"Huh?" Sunaro stared at him, "Whoah, whoah, whoah," She stated, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a blow horn, letting it rip right there. "STOP!! You shall not take another step!!"

"Too late..."

"Fine, then I will keep my word!!" Sunaro shouted, the tension rising, only to be completely broken again as Sunaro turned around. "Now where's my chain?" Her eye's searching the field for her bag, "Oopsies, I left it in the Pokèmon center." With that, she ran towards the Pokèmon center, about 10 feet away when she turned around and pointed out. "Don't go anywhere Shinji-kun."

"Yeah right," Shinji said, automatically turning away, he recalled Manyura, and quickly walked away, "Does she honestly expect me to listen?"

"Well, I was hoping that you would, but that's obviously not the case." Sunaro's voice came from behind him. "And since that's the case, I have to resort to desperate measures." With that, she withdrew a Pokéball and released the Pokèmon inside. "Dodai-kun, can you do me a favor?" She asked the large tortoise Pokèmon that emerged.

The Dodaitosu only replied with a nod and a agreeing growl.

"Yay! You're a doll Dodai-kun." She hugged its head, to which Dodaitosu blushed. "Okay, please baby-sit Shinji-kun for a moment." She motioned to the purple-haired boy who was trying to sneak away. "If he moves from this spot," She drew a Y on the ground with her foot. "You have my complete permission to bite him in the ass."

"Huh?" Satoshi, Hikari and Takashi said at the same time.

"But first, go retrieve him and get him on the X."

"Um, Sunaro-san, that's a Y..."

"And?? Same thing..."

Before Satoshi could say anything back, Sunaro's huge Dodaitosu plopped Shinji down right onto the Y.

"Thanks Dodai-kun, keep him here for now please." Then, without warning, Sunaro reached into Shinji's pant's pocket and grabbed a Pokéball.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Ok, Shinji-kun, seeing as that Dodai-kun is going to be babysitting you, I shall baby-sit one of your Pokèmon…" With that, she ran off back toward the Pokèmon center, Shinji about to chase her when 'Dodai-kun' let out a warning growl. Angrily, he folded his arms together and planned ways to get rid of her.

--

"Ooooo, I wonder what kind of Pokèmon is in here…" Sunaro wondered aloud, obsessing over the Pokéball in her hands. "Let's see, according to Satoshi-kun, Shinji-kun keeps only strong Pokèmon, so that would mean something strong…" She grabbed her chains, "But what could I possibly be? I want it to be something cute, but I can't imagine him with a Raichu or a Rentora!! No, that wouldn't seem like him!! I know, a Dosaidon!! Yes, but it's not that cute. Oh, if only it was a Mimiroppu, that be so cute, but yet so strange..."

She continued ranting about the possibilities of what cold be in the Pokéball as she grabbed her stuffs…

"I know, it's a Gonbe!!" She shouted aloud, but then the mental image of Shinji with that came to mind… "But that would be weird… Well, as long as it's not a Dodaitosu, I'm alright with it."

Now for the moment of truth, Sunaro threw the Pokéball into the air, and a white flash appeared, and then took the form of the Pokèmon that inhabited the ball.

"Dai??"

"…."

"Do??"

"I am going to Fucking kill him now…" Sunaro said a smile on her face as she grabbed an item from her bag and folded it out, turned it on and ran through the door, laughing hysterically while screaming the name Shinji-kun…

Dodaitosu couldn't help but watch the mad girl run off and feel very confused. First, a weird girl lets it out of its Pokéball, then she sad something about killing 'him', then she grabbed that thing from her bag and ran off with it…

Oh, yes, the poor Dodaitosu was very confused as to why the strange girl ran off screaming (And laughing) its trainers name whilst holding a revving chainsaw in her hands…

* * *

-Sigh- and this isn't even the first day... they have only met... I love it... Anywho reviews I like...


	5. Chapter 5

Wowza, it's been a whole long time huh?? OUCHIES.... Not making any excuses, I'm lazy -does that count as an excuse?- Sorry you who were waiting and to those who though I was dead, I'm not...

Chapter 5

"SHIIIIIIIIINJIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

Sunaro's screaming could be heard from the hundred meters distance away that Satoshi and the others were. Automatically, Shinij turned pale, for he knew exactly which Pokeball she took.

Followed almost seconds later, was the sound of a chainsaw revving up and then Sunaro's small frame came into view as she stampeded toward the group, causing a spray of dirt and grass behind her.

Shinji saw her coming, as did everyone else. "**SHINJI, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!! YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH TREATING A DODAITOSU LIKE SHIT? HUH? WELL, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SEE TOMORROW!!"**

By the time she had reached the group of very shocked and scared trainers, she had finished her threat.

Now, coming up to being inches away from a very stunned Shinji, she started to yell.

"**I AM GOING TO DISMANTLE YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND TEAR YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF, DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT??**"

"W-wait a sec, what the hell do you think?? Of course I have a fucking problem with that!"

"Well then you need to get over it!!" Sunaro yelled back, holding the smoking chainsaw inches from his neck.

"You insane-!"

"**EXCUSE ME?**"

"U-unstable..."

"Yay, you gots it right, you're off the hook now..." As Sunaro clapped to herself, the chainsaw revved off, and Sunaro shoved the saw part into the ground and sat on top. "Okay...." There was a long pause. "What was I up to now?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you would know..."

"Well I sure as hell wouldn't tell you..."

"Well, you do have a good point there, damn, you won this fight Shinji-kun!"

"We're fighting?"

"Okay, now... Oh, dang, I left your poor Dodaitosu at the Pokemon center!!"

As if on cue, Dodaitosu's massive form appeared walking toward the group, sniffing the air. Upon seeing it's trainer, it fastened it's pace.... but then saw Sunaro's Dodaitosu.

Oh, this completely confused the poor Dodaitosu even more.

"Oh, don't worry Toto-kun, Shinji-kun still loves you!!"

"Excuse me?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I nicknamed your Dodaitosu Toto-kun..."

"That not what I-.... don't nickname it!!!"

"I do what I want."

As the Dodaitosu reached the group, everyone gaped at the size difference between it and Sunaro's 'Dodai-kun'.

"Wooooooow..." Sunaro said, holding her hands to her mouth. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around the small Pokemons horns and hugged it. "What was I thinking with Toto-kun, you are completely a Toto-chan!!"

"Don't call it that!"

"Shut it..."

Meanwhile, a confused Joi-san stared blankly at a gaping hole where the doors were supposed to be.

"It's not that small."

"Yes it is, normal Dodaitosu are around 7'6"-ish... w-wait, no I'm wrong... 7'1"....ish?... ummmm, wait, no, it's 7'3".....ish... regardless, it's something like that, sure Dodai-kun is a little taller but...." She looked at 'Dodai-kun' which stood at about 8'4".

"A little?"

"Stop complaining, your's is younger... a lot younger. Dodai-kun is about 20."

"That's old..." Satoshi chirped in. Even Pikachu was about five.

"It's still huge."

"I know you're jealous." Sunaro smirked, obsessing still over Shinji's smaller Dodaitosu. "OMG, it's so cute and small, nicely polished horns, clean claws, a sparkling shell, so healthy and adorable..."

The words cute, small and adorable cut heavily into the trainer and pokemon's ego's.

"You completely love him; that kinda makes me feel so much better... **NOTE THE 'KINDA**'"

"Love?"

"Along with your Manyura... I noticed before that it has a good, normal weight, it's claws are sharp and healthy, along with it's teeth. The thing is about it though... you need to get it used to people... I know! Cuddle it more!"

"What the fuck are you on?"

"Huh, nothing, I'm just saying that you should cuddle your Manyura more..."

"If you think I'm going to listen to that crap, you are completely mistaken."

"**YOU WILL LISTEN!!**"

"..."

"Yaaaaaay, I have you at a complete loss for words Shinji-kun!!!" Sunaro yelled, happily jumping up and down. Upon stopping, she continued with what she was saying. "My conclusion is... that you completly love your Pokemon, regardless of what you say."

"I'll repeat, what the fuck are on?"

"**STOP QUESTIONING ME!**" Sunaro shouted, letting out a menacing aura. "**SO, YOU ARE SAYING THAT YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO LOVE AT ALL FOR YOUR POKEMON?**"

"Why shou-?" He cut off as a very angry Sunaro grabbed her chainsaw and pulled it out of the ground and switched on the on switch. The chainsaw revved up.

"**CARE TO CHANGE THAT ANSWER?**" Shinji said nothing to this, "**SO, THAT'S YOUR ANSWER HUH? WELL, PREPARE TO BE DISMEM-!!**" She was cut off as a loud, obnoxious ringing pierced the air. "Huh?" The chainsaw spewed to a stop, coughing up smoke. "Wha-? I didn't use it that much today!" She protested against the unknown force. "Dang... I have to charge it. Oh well, I'll completely and utterly dismember you grotesquely tomorrow!!"

It was creepy that she said such things with a sparkling smile on her face.

"Huh?? Is there a problem??"

"YES!!"

The eerie silence that followed was haunting, and it was only interupted when Sunaro came to the conclusion.

"I guess I'll have to charge it tonight..."

"Charge it?" The question rang in the group. What was she talking about? Then they realized she was looking at her chainsaw... and wondered why it started smoking if it ran on a battery...

"Okay," Sunaro cheered, once again, the subject making a complete 180 degree turn. "It's time to eat dinner. Shinji-kun, I'll make some-."

"No..."

"Huh? Buh- I wanted to make some Ramen."

Shinji flinched at this, "You're going to poison it..."

"What, oh silly, I won't poison you, that's against the laws of the book." And again, she opened her big fat binder to a random page, somewhere near the end this time.

"The worst thing that I can do in relation to poisoning your food is slip laxatives in it."

"That's supposed to encourage me how?

"Ah! Here it is, the laws of the book say that I'm only supposed to torture you **PAINFULLY AND SCARRINGLY** mentally for the next three days, I'm not supposed to kill you. That's a complete rip off!!"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a complete rip off?"

"Not that!"

"I'm not supposed to kill you?"

"… Well, that should be obvious..."

"Huh, well I don't know what else you mean then..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Plenty of things.... oh, by the way, earlier with Hiko-chan and such, Satoshi-kun, Shinji-kun had asked if you were mocking him... what'd he mean?"

"Where the hell did this come from."

"Shut up."

"Oh," Satoshi said, "With Hikozaro, Shinji used to own it, but then he got rid of it cause he said it was too weak..."

"I see..." Sunaro said, her pupils on fire as she glared at Shinji.

"Shut hell..." Was all Shinji warned.

"It was during the Yosuga competition, Hikozaro was working so hard and desperately wanted to earn Shinji's love and approval." Satoshi explained, it was almost an over dramatic way, and Sunaro was falling for it.

Hense why the poor child (Even though she's an adult's age...) was desperately trying to turn on the chainsaw. But the thing was dead. "It... ain't... FAIR!!" She cried, then sighed and grumbled. "Fine," She grumbled, "I'll have to settle this in a non-violent manner." With that, she approached Satoshi, "Oh Satoshi-kun!" She sang. "Can I pwetty pwease borrow Hiko-chan!?"

"Huh?"

Before Satoshi could protest, Sunaro snatched Hikozaro's pokeball from his belt, releasing the chimp into her arms.

"Thank you!"

"Huh, wait, but-."

"Ok, Hiko-chan-." She began, holding out the small chimp pokemon. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Sunaro mumbled, "You look so eatable..."

"Don't eat it!!" Satoshi pleaded, trying to grab Hikozaro from Sunaro.

"Okay, now to get serious... (Even though it is so hard...) Oooooooh Shinji-kun!" She ran over to him while singing his name. Holding up Hikozaro inches from Shinji's face, making him feel a need to step back, she sweetly commanded....

"Say you're sorry!"

Just R+R please. hopefully, I will be able to post the next chappie up soon -mark your calenders for next year-...

I feel so bad...


	6. Chapter 6

Woah, a year has passed since I first posted this story and it's only up to chappie 6...

OMG!!! I feel really bad right now... But know worries...

Amazingly, it has not been a year since I last posted... wowza...

Chapter 6

~Night time~

"Shinji-kun, that was really mean…"

"Will you get out of here?"

"Nope."

Here the two were, three hours after the "incident", which they weren't going to talk about, in a Pokemon center room.

"I need to shower…" Sunaro stated boringly, enjoying sensing Shinji twitched behind her. "No, maybe a bath, there's plenty of bubble soap."

"Why are you talking out loud?"

"What, are you jealous of all the bubbly goodness I will indulge myself in? Or…" A devious smile spread across her cheeks, from ear to ear. "You want to join me, don't you?"

"No!" Not even a heckler could have beaten his response.

"Liar…"

"What?"

"Your response time was very quick, that usually means you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

Sunaro chuckled, "Heh, yes you are." A pause as she waited for Shinji to respond, when he didn't, she continued. "No worries though, no matter how much you want to join and accompany me, I won't let you."

"You couldn't pay me…"

"Oh don't deny it, you boys and your raging hormones. You want to know what it's called don't you."

"No…"

"Puberty…"

"Go take your fucking bath!"

"okay, see you in an hour." She said turning quickly, and charged into the bathroom, while grabbing something from her pocket.

"I'm gonna sing the 'Rubber Ducky Song'!!"

If she was to stay with him any longer, Shinji was sure that he was going to go insane. So, as soon as she was in the bathroom, with the door closed, he got up and bolted toward the door, grabbing his bag.

"Shinji-kun, you are not trying to escape, are you?" Her voice was right behind him. "Wait a sec, what am I saying? Of course you are... It's so cute."

Without thinking, Shinji turned to answer her, but automatically flipped his head back towards the door.

"Huh, what, does this make you uncomfy? You're so adorable." Shinji heard her walking toward him and before he knew it, her arms were around his shoulders and her cheek rubbed against the back of his neck.

"Sh-Shut up and put on some clothes!!" A frozen Shinji shouted, hiding a reddened face.

"Your hearts beating fast… What, is this the first time you've seen a naked woman." She teased, tightening her grip around Shinji.

"J-Just what makes you a woman?" Shinji shot back.

"I have the insides to prove it, wanna see?"

"NO!"

"Why you so defensive? It's only a rib..." She smiled deviously again. "Oh, you thought I was talking about something else, weren't you? You naughty boy."

As she whispered these things into his ear, Shinji could feel his heart beating a mile a minute and everything was getting warmer and warmer. After all, her grip around his body had tightened and he could feel every inch of her.

She was inches away from his ear and he could feel her smile. "Am I turning you on that much Shinji-kun?" She had to have made sure she was saying it the way she wanted. And to add to her effect, she licked his ear.

Now, Shinji freaked.

And did the only thing that he could do.

Run out the door.

"Men are so adorable." Sunaro smirked, hearing the door slam shut. Once she was sure he was far away, she ran to his backpack and began to raid it. She giggled as she did so, for she found it quite funny that Shinji had carelessly left behind. "Bingo!" She cried when she found what she had wanted.

"Oh Manyu-chan, let's go sing the rubber ducky song together."

* * *

Ya know, Imma kinda becoming scared of what Sunaro is doing lately... yet, I'm the one who makes her do all these things....

Creepy....


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Congradulations Shinji-kun!!" Sunaro said, when Shinji re-entered the room hours later. Sunaro was laying on one of the bunkbeds, with only a towel wrapped around her body.

"What?" He questioned, trying not to look at her as she childishly threw her rubber ducky up in the air.

"Three minutes and two seconds ago marked the beginning of the first of the three days that I am spending with you." Sunaro happily stated, cutely jumping off the bed, holding up a hand to represent the numerals she had stated.

"What? What the hell about today?"

"Introductions... I get a whole lot worse."

"Shit... That's it, I'm going... Give me my bag." Shinji ordered, grabbing his jacket and sticking out his hand.

"Okay!" Sunaro said, grabbing his bag and handing it over. "But you do know that I am going to stalk you relentlessly as you leave, right? And also for the next two days..." She handed him Manyura's pokèball.

"Wait, why the fuck do you have this??" Shinji asked among receiving it and noticing it was empty, "And where's Manyura?"

"And if I said my stomach-?" She even defensively guarded her torso with her hands.

"WHAT???"

"Just kidding... he kinda jumped out the window when I tried to take a bath with him..." Sunaro answered, pouting.

"Well... it's got the right idea."

"Hey!!"

"Exactly why couldn't you have followed him?"

"Hellooo, naked! Also, we're kinda on the fourth floor... A fall from this high onto concrete pavement would kill me!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Shinji asked sarcastically, giving her a glare.

"Meanie!" Sunaro cried, watching Shinji turn around and heading towards the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Sunaro questioned as he opened the door.

Turning back, Shinji replied, "To find my pokèmon, what else?"

"I'll help!!" Sunaro cheered jumping up, letting the small towel that she had on fall.

Beat red, Shinji shouted. "Fine, go jump out the fucking window, ya might get a lead from that!!"

"Aww, you're so mean Shinji-kun..."

"You say it like it's a bad thing..."

"I know, but it is." Sunaro said from the bathroom, where she was currently dressing.

Upon leaving the room quickly, Shinji noticed her bag hidden under the bed.

Now, don't get it wrong, Shinji wasn't that bad of a guy, (sure, he does a few stupid things here and there) but he can't resist the temptation to screw with some people, especially those who torment him. So, as a odd twist, he grabbed the bag from under the bed and sped out the door, hoping Sunaro didn't see him.

* * *

Okies, an apology to all of those who waited soooo long for this installment of poor Shinji's torture.

Oh and for those who don't know the japanese names... you should have told me sooner!!!

Here's the translator

Shinji= Paul

Satoshi= Ash

Hikari= Dawn

Takashi= Brock

Pokemon

Hikozaru= Chimchar

Dodaitosu= Torterra

Manyura= Weaville

Mizugoro= Mudkip

Ringuma= Ursaring

Any others, just ask and I will put the translations in future chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

As Shinji searched through the forest for his missing Pokèmon, (after throwing Sunaro's bag into the nearest lake.), he still had no clue where his Manyura would be.

"Hey, Shinji-kun, there you are!!!"

That was her voice. A voice which he had really started to detest...

She jumped on him from behind, sending them both to the ground.

"Aww, jeez Shinji-kun... you're not supposed to fall..."

"Exactly what were you expecting then??"

"Well, you ever play that game where you jump on a strangers back and see how long you can ride them..."

"...Who the fuck does that?"

"Me... and bored people.... and that guy on that Skittle's commercial.... or was it Boston Market? ...I don't remember."

"..."

"Hee hee, you're so cute!"

"..."

"Huh, wow.... if looks could kill.... you'd be a serial killer... or axe murderer... or a chainsaw killer!!" Upon saying this, she pulled hers out, seemingly from nowhere, hugging it. "I love Vivi-chan!"

"You named it?"

"Shut up! I have an I-pod named Kobi and a cell phone named Jesus!"

"Jesus?"

"It has a beard!!"

"What?"

She grabbed his bag, "I'll get it for you..." She pulled out a phone... "See, it has a beard..."

"That's not a beard... and why is your phone in my bag..."

"Not just my phone, but all my stuff." She pulled stuff out as examples... "My clothes, my underwear, a bra..." she had one in her hand as she said this.

"Where's all my stuff?"

"You're Pokèball's and Pokèdex are in the front pouch... but as in clothes and other stuff, that's in my bag."

"Shit..."

"Aww... come on Shinji-kun, you're becoming no fun, you were supposed to get all embaressed when I mentioned my clothes-." She cut off when she realized that he was walking away, completely ignoring her. "Meanie face!!!" She cried, chasing after him.

'Fuck!' Shinji thought to himself bitterly. Not only did he have to go retrieve Sunaro's backpack for his clothes, but now he had to dry them out, which would take however long, but then he had to get back his own backpack, ditch Sunaro's crap then re-pack his own bag. (All while trying to put as much distance between that insane woman as he could.) Oh, and he had to find his Manyura, though, he had the better mind to just leave it here...

"Manyu?" The noise came from under a bush that was a good ten yards in front of Shinji. Squinting his eyes through the darkness, Shinji could just about make out the form of his missing pokèmon and... something else. As Manyura came into view, Shinji noticed that the pokèmon was soaking wet, as well as carrying something in it's hands... well, claws...

"Why do you have HER bag?" Shinji asked, emphasizing the word 'her'.

"Manyu... Manyura." To which, it translated. "It smelled like you..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shinji's tone lowered, suggesting annoyance. The pokèmon made a gesture that somewhat resembled a shrug, hiding a smile to itself.

"There you are Manyu-chan!" Her voice squealed joyously from the shrubs. Both Shinji and Manyura turned pale. Almost immediately following her words, her form lunged towards the expecting pair and her arms latched around the suspecting pokèmon.

Shinji knew he wouldn't have mind if it attacked her again.

However, Manyura had it stuck in it's mind that his trainer would be mad if he attacked another human.

"So adowable and cuddly! Come on, we need to finish our bath Manyu-chan!" Sunaro rubbed her cheek against the obviously petrified Manyura. She was walking back to where both of them believed the pokèmon center was.

"Stop nick-naming my pokèmon and put it down!" Shinji said, following her.

"By the way, Shinji-kun, I stole your attitude." She turned towards him, Manyura now sitting on her head, paler then Sunaro's white complexion.

"What."

"You know, the 'I don't give two shits about what you say' mentality." Sunaro explained, sticking up a 'matter o'factly' finger.

"And that relates to this how?" Shinji asked, but quickly decided against it. "Don't answer that." Sunaro had already come up with an responce to it however.

"It means I don't give two shits about what you say, so I can nickname your pokèmon whatever I want to." Sunaro said smiling cutely, oblivious to the fact that Shinji was ignoring her.

Until Manyura disapeared from her hands.

"Huh? What?" She gasped, flabbergasted as to where the adorable(?) pokèmon went. She turned to glare at Shinji, who, with a very blank face, was minimizing the pokèball in his hand. She pouted and said, "Shinji-kun, I was still playing with him."

Shinji replied, "I don't give a shit."

"Meanie face!" Sunaro, devastated, cried.

At this quite hilarious scene, Shinji couldn't help but crack a grin. After this, he turned around to begin to walk back to the pokèmon center.

But a screeching voice stopped him.

"Paaaaaaaaya Baaaaacku!!" Sunaro screached, jumping on Shinji in a way which otaku would call a 'glomp'.

"What the hell?" Shinji yelled at her, shoving her off and getting up, leaving her on the ground.

"Pants!" Sunaro squealed in a almost cheer-like way, grabbing an unexpecting Shinji's pants by his waist...

And pulling down.

* * *

Okay and now for the translation stuffs !!:

Shinji= Paul

Satoshi= Ash

Hikari= Dawn

Takashi= Brock

Pokemon

Hikozaru= Chimchar

Dodaitosu= Torterra

Manyura= Weaville

Mizugoro= Mudkip

Ringuma= Ursaring

If any of you are curious as to what something means, just ask... -promise not to bite... much-


End file.
